1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a method for transfer-printing carbon nanotube film.
2. Description of Related Art
Carbon nanotubes (CNT) are a carbonaceous material and have received much interest since the early 1990s. Carbon nanotubes have interesting and potentially useful electrical and mechanical properties. Due to these and other properties, CNTs have become a significant focus of research and development for use in electron emitting devices, sensors, and transistors, among other devices.
Generally, the carbon nanotubes, prepared by conventional methods, are in particle or powder form. The particle/powder-shaped carbon nanotubes limit the number of applications. Thus, preparation of macroscopic carbon nanotube structures has attracted lots of attention.
Carbon nanotube film is one important macroscopic carbon nanotube structure and can be used in a thin film transistor (TFT). Carbon nanotube film can be made by methods using carbon nanotube powders, such as a dropping and drying solvent method, a Langmuir-Blodgett (L-B) method, a printing method, an electrophoresis method, or a membrane filter method. However, the above-described methods generally have complicated fabrication procedures.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for making a carbon nanotube film which can overcome the disadvantages discussed above.